1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for integrated processing of an electronic tag using wireless network. More particularly, an electronic tag is utilized for identifying through Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology and securing a writing operation in a storage area of the electronic tag at real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RFID technology using an electronic tag is technology of obtaining information through communicating with a subminiature IC chip in a non-contact manner by using a wireless signal and has been widely applied to various industrial fields of electronics, clothes, and foods, in place of an existing optical barcode for obtaining information through a contact manner.
The RFID technology includes an RFID system including an RFID reader for reading and decoding information and an RFID transponder for providing information. The RFID transponder is referred to as an RFID tag or an electronic tag, in which the tag attached to a product includes information on every process of manufacturing, distributing, keeping, and consuming and the information included in the tag is read by the RFID reader through an antenna.
The electronic tag is classified into an active electronic tag having its own electric power, a passive electronic tag without its own electric power, and a semi-active electronic tag in a hybrid form of the active electronic tag and the passive electronic tag, depending on whether or not to have its own electric power. Further, the electronic tag is classified into a read-write type that can be written and read, a Write Once/Read Many (WORM) type that can be written to once, but read from multiple times, and a read-only type that can be only read, depending on the characteristic of the function.
The operation of identifying the electronic tag is as follows. First, if the electronic tag passes by a frequency valid range having identical frequency bandwidth which is formed by an antenna of the RFID reader, the electronic tag senses a signal generated from the RFID reader and transmits information stored in the electronic tag to the RFID reader. Further, the writing operation on the electronic tag is executed through an additional process that the tag is identified through the identifying operation and the RFID reader writes the predetermined information on the electronic tag.
Further, a system of recording information on a physical device employs a transaction processing scheme for a recovery method with respect to system failure such as a stoppage of power supply and media failure such as breakage of the disk. In the system employing such a transaction processing scheme, data related to instructions executed by the transaction is stored in a separate storage device in preparation of failure and if failure occurs, the data is restored to previous data or only a job up to a predetermined time point is completed, so as to provide a consistency between the physical storage device and data.
A transaction processing system can ultimately terminate the corresponding transaction using a commit of authorizing and ensuring modification of the instructions included in the transaction and a rollback of returning to a state where every instruction included in the transaction is not executed. Especially, if a transaction is successfully committed, the transaction processing system ensures it to an application program that the corresponding transaction has properly completed.
However, as RFID technology is recognition technology using radio frequency, it has a few problems in that if radio distortion or radio interference, such as concurrently identifying one or more electronic tags, occurs, the identification ratio is greatly deteriorated. Further, if the electronic tag is attached to a product made of metal materials and liquid, the deterioration of the identification also occurs.
However, the above-mentioned problems occur in the writing operation, as well as the identifying operation. In this respect, if radio interference occurs during the execution of the writing operation with respect to the information on the electronic tag by the reader, the writing work transmitted to the electronic tag may fail to be transferred or the electronic tag fails to receive an appropriate response from the electronic tag. However, the reader cannot discriminate between the above two situations, so as to fail to identify whether the writing operation is properly executed on the electronic tag.
Unlike the typical environment, even though the writing operation has failed due to the interference, the electronic tag corresponding to a storage media does not always exist in an identification area of the reader so that it is impossible to ensure the commit or rollback of the transaction until the electronic tag is identified again in the identification area of the reader, thereby causing more serious problems.